thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Karras
This and the Keeper Library suggest that this Thief is supposed to be set in the distant future of the Thief series, rather than an alternate universe type of setting. Knowing the ties this development team has to Assassin's Creed, I can't say I'm surprised. I think it all too likely that they'll set up the new Garrett as a direct descendent of our Garrett in an appeal to fans that will inevitably backfire. These are Dark times indeed. Fish Preferred (talk) 18:09, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::My theory and I agree with yours is that Garett is a decendent of the original Garett. Basso is a decendent of Basso, etc. There are a number of other things, check my notes in the The City, and The Chapel, Lord Northcrest, Shalebridge, and Blackbrook.Baggins (talk) 18:11, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::The Dark Horse comic also seems to kinda nod towards this too, oddly enough.Baggins (talk) 18:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose another possibility is that they introduce Karras in a DLC or the expansion pack, and reimagine him as well, LOL (perhaps as leader of the Engineers). He could be Thief's version of Khan... :p...Baggins (talk) 16:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Was Karras a Northcrest relative? :Hmm, once you get into Northcrest's Manor there are quite a few paintings presumably of different Northcrests through the years. Has anyone noticed that most of them have the same beaky nose as Karras, and similar beady eyes, similar chin structure? Could it be that they were descendants of Karras?Baggins (talk) 12:39, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Or maybe they are completely different persons. The painting in questions is labeled as "Archibauld Northcrest" by the way. --ShardofTruth (talk) 01:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, if it has a file name, we go with whatever is in the file name, and if Karras is not mentioned we cut all references to Karras.Baggins (talk) 20:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Having pictures of Karras lying around would be very unusual, considering the chronology. The Mechanists were a short-lived and quickly forgotten offshoot of the Hammerite order. If the Hammerites who outlived them are almost completely forgotten and most of the old City is buried out of view, the possibility that a picture of a heretic/heathen prophet would survive through the Hammers' return, the fire, the flood, and the Baron's campaign of iconoclasm seems extremely remote. Also, after adjusting the image for clarity, we get this: His expression is very similar to the one we see on Karras (here and here, in particular), but you can see that what seemed like a chrome helmet is actually his wavy hair. He's wearing armour, too, but it's a blue steel plate armour of the type worn by mediaeval knights and nobility. I think it's fairly clear that this is not a picture of Karras. Fish Preferred (talk) 21:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :I've uploaded 4 other northcrest portraits, don't know where Archibauld is located, the files are a mess to look through. But considering there is no actual reference to karras in this game this page will probably be deleted.--Sxerks (talk) 21:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC)